Ujimasa Hōjō
Ujimasa Hōjō is Ujiyasu's second son, Ujinao's father, and the fourth leader of the Hōjō clan. He is famous for resisting Hideyoshi Toyotomi's rule until his end. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Ujimasa appears as a generic general in a few battles. He appears in the Toyotomi's Siege of Odawara Castle on both West and East sides. On the West side, when the player makes it to the top of Odawara Castle, he will warp to the other side of the battlefield and charges to the Toyotomi's main camp. On the East side, he will still stay in the top together with Ujinao. In both scenarios, he relies heavily on Kotarō's trickery to defend their home. He also appears in Nagamasa's fictional Dream Stage, where he and a few other Hōjō generals battle alongside Shingen and Kenshin. In Kotarō's story mode, the Hōjō rule the majority of the main land thanks to their vassal's unstoppable army. Ujimasa is pleased with being the land's new ruler but Kotarō, to amuse himself, decides to kill his master. Trapped in the highest level of the castle, Ujimasa attempts to flee and rally his forces. If he is quickly assassinated, Ieyasu and his men will appear on cue to attack the stranded Hojo generals. Should Ujimasa escape, Kotarō's army will see that their ploy has failed and their morale will weaken. During Spirit of Sanada, Ujimasa succeeds his father after Shingen's death at Mikatagahara and enters the Tenshō-Jingō conflict to try and claim the Shinano lands previously held by Nobunaga before his death. After Masayuki helps chase out the Kazigawa forces that protected Numata, Ujimasa eagerly accepts them to their ranks, much to his sister's concerns. Later, when Ieyasu joins the conflict, the Sanada betray the Hōjō and side with the Tokugawa instead. Unable to allow this betrayal to stand, Ujimasa sieges Numata but is defeated by the Sanada forces and withdraws back to Kantō. When Hideyoshi begins sending edicts to try and unite the land, Ujimasa is the only one to not respond to these letters, endangering their sovereignty over the region. This is only furthered when Masayuki is able to trick some of the Hōjō commanders into attacking Numata, providing Hideyoshi with the justification to launch an all-out campaign to wipe them out. Despite the fall of multiple castles, Ujimasa stubbornly clings on until the arrival of the Date forces to support Hideyoshi's siege of Odawara. Hoping to shield his remaining family and vassals from further harm, Ujimasa finally gives up and commits suicide after Odawara's fall, content that Hideyoshi will treat the people of Kantō with respect after seeing their resolve. Warriors Orochi In the series' canon, the Hōjō first appear fighting against the Orochi army right after they are warped to the new world. Ujimasa and some of his generals escape capture. In one of Shu's Gaidens, they are aided by reinforcements lead by Yukimura when they struggle against the Orochi army at Shizugatake. In the third game, Ujimasa aids his father to capture Shuochun from Kotarō. He also serves as Kai or Ujiyasu's substitute when players include either one in their attack team. Kessen In Kessen III, he is first mentioned taking control of Kanto. He joins the Ashikaga shogunate during the later part of the game. His reasons for joining the anti-Nobunaga resistance are not clear, but it's likely due to his general distaste for the daimyo. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunyaga no Yabou highlights his kitty counterpart during the Dokii! Himedarake no Neko Senki scenario. He is introduced by chapter 5 to oversee the care taking of Hayakawa-nyan's family on his father's orders. Ujimasa keeps her informed to a certain extent yet withholds information which could be controversial due to their sibling bonds. When the Mikeda and Oda threaten their boarders, he struggles with the dilemma of sending Ujizane to appease them. When he doubts his sister's claim of loyalty to her family, she repays him by leaving Odawara. Voice Actors *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) Quotes *"In the face of such an enemy, we forgot the pride of our name... From now on, we will fight with an iron will!" *"Long live the Hōjō clan!" *"Ujimasa... Where are your manners? How do you expect to gain respect from the people when you eat like a pig?" :"I apologize, father. As one who bears the fate of the Hōjō on his shoulders, I am ashamed of my carelessness." :"Pretty pathetic, brother." ::~~Ujiyasu, Ujimasa, and Ujiteru; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"My boy. We are family. Why must you attack me like this?" :"But uncle, it was you who attacked me..." :"Oh. Was it? Sorry." ::~~Yoshimoto and Ujimasa; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"It seems we can hold out no longer..." :"It is the end of the line, Father..." :"We cannot allow any more of the people of Kantō to sacrifice their lives. Hideyoshi has seen our resolve, and he will respect it. I hope that if I accept all responsibility, no harm will come to anyone else. Sister, Kai... Stay safe..." ::~~Ujimasa and Ujinao; Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada *"(sigh) I can't get enough water boiling for my rice. Kai, fetch me a refill." :"Uh, Master Ujimasa? Milord has a message for you. He says, "Son, when are you going to learn to measure the rice?"" :"...Well, I don't know what he's talking about. I thought it was fine. Oh, I think I know now." :"What is it, Master Ujimasa?" :"The weather is so nice lately that I must have lost track of how much water I put in. Come to think of it, there was an odd amount of rice that came out of the pot the other day." :"I-I see..." :"Rice is just like life: it can only be eaten once in a lifetime for oh so long. So today, and the next, and the day after that, I will keep trying to get the proper amount. Until the fluffiness of the rice is just right, I will keep making it. Ah, that must be my true purpose in life." :"..." :"So, anyways, Kai. About that refill..." ::~~Ujimasa and Kai; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou'' Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters